


Find Me Here

by catteo



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Luke realises Gail has been abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me Here

Fear burns in his throat and he _fights_ to drag air past cold hard panic in his chest. His world becomes the erratic thud of his own heartbeat in his ears and the struggle to keep moving. 

Every movement he makes tears through sinew and bone; he wonders how many more times he can knit these shards back together. 

If he’ll ever find the ones lost along the way.

_Breathe_

And he supposes that it’s some kind of logic when it’s her voice that he hears.

Red and white are etched on his eyelids

Hair and lips.

_Blood and snow._


End file.
